


[Art] BuckPlaysPokemon

by TheRothwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: At the start of every journey, a trainer must make a choice...





	[Art] BuckPlaysPokemon

**Author's Note:**

> My art contribution for this year's Cap RBB! The original draft posted for claims was just Bucky sitting with a 3DS trying to make up his mind about a starter while the other three of the Quartet nudge him in different directions, with the doors open for which particular game he was playing (or even playing Go and trying to pick a Team). [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman) took up the challenge and gave us a nice easy-going yarn about Video Games and Relatable Content.
> 
> (Sprites from Bulbapedia, font made with [Font Generator](https://www.font-generator.com/fonts/PokemonGB/) since I can't actually import fonts into my version of Clip Studio Paint)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buck Plays Pokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805668) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman)




End file.
